Mass Effect: Legacy
by Chromewe11
Summary: Shepard is bleeding out and dying on the citadel before he can activate the Crucible. After losing contact the Normandy crew know the stakes and know there is only so much time before the end. One last stand against the reapers they all converge on the conduit all ready to do what is necessary. (IT, Shepard/Jack, Earthborn warhero)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - All that Remains

The resolve of Admiral Hackett did not falter when the radio call ended abruptly. Unsure if that final breath was John Shepard's last. Only for a split second did he let himself wonder. The Alliance veteran did not make decisions based on half chances. 

"Boost our signal and patch me into Echo team. Then link me to them comms of all remaining ground forces, I want every soldier ready for a last stand if we have to be." He was all he said to the officers on the bridge his voice like steel. The officers beneath him worked on the consoles and he heard the familiar static of his radio jump back to life. "Dr. T'Soni." He said gravely.

"Admiral." The Asari was breathless and gasping, he could hear the shots being fired around her.

"Shepard made it to the Citadel; he's heavily injured possibly bleeding out. We lost contact and the rest of hammer has been decimated, no other survivors accounted for. I need you and your team to get in there, find who you can and see this mission through. Your path has been cleared but reaper forces will be forming a counter defence as we speak." Admiral Hackett paused for a moment. "Make it count, make your commander proud."

"We'll get it done Admiral." Liara said, her voice slightly pained but with the same iron determination Shepard would reign. She looked to Garrus covering her. Alongside them the fusion squad of her commandos and the Turian Blackwatch Primarch Victus had given Garrus command of. "We have new orders. We need to find a way to the conduit. Tali can you get us out of here?" The two crewmembers looked at Liara in shock.

"We are barricaded to this side - the only way is up-"

"Tali." Liara said forcefully interrupting her even though she hated to do so. "Shepard might be dying up there and we have a mission to see through." The Quarians words became stuck in her throat painfully. Garrus' head tilted and his shocking blue eyes narrowed.

"Give me a moment." Tali replied and began tapping at her omni-tool

"So it's up to us to pull him out the fire." Garrus retained his calm.

"Right. But there is no way down from here. The elevators are down and stairs are gone." Tali started. They were sat in an old office block opposite Victoria street station. from the conduit.

"I say we take the building down, blow the charges we set. Even though I don't particularly feel like crashing through any windows today." Garrus said.

"I'll see what I can do." Tali chuckled.

While Tali was distracted the turians and the asari worked together taking down the ravagers climbing up the scaffolding, and throwing the remains through their seconds lines, causing them to crash into the rubble. When there seemed to be the first lull in the onslaught Liara stood and holstered her pistol and began typing a code into her omni-tool before pressing her comms link into her ear, trying local frequencies. "This is Liara T'soni. Does anyone read me?"

There was nothing still. She was holding onto the hope that James and Javik would pick themselves up out of the corspes that was now hammer. If Shepard got out of there so could they.

"Liara we have to move." Garrus said. Time was slipping slowly through hour glass and everyone knew it. "We don't have a whole lot of other options." Garrus said.

"You're right, for now it looks like it's just us. Tali"

"We'll need to get to the roof and make across to the train station. We blow the buildings infrastructure down; we get out of this place and collapse it on top of the majority of the husks." Tali said looking up from the schematics she had on her Omni tool and sent them quickly over to Liara and Garrus.

"Make a clean break and press forward. I like it."

"This could work, we need to move fast and we need to move now, let's make it happen." Liara said shooting the first husk that appeared up the side the building, its skull exploding into fragments of bone and tech out of the cavity that exposed them to the night air.

"Blackwatch move out." Garrus signalled, taking point, the turian soldiers to take formation behind him, Liara with the wet squad and Tali on their six.

The squads fighting was intense as they fought their way up husks and marauders crawling through windows and the crevices of the floors. They were now hot on their tail sensing a retreat. They had the firepower and ability on their side but the sheer forces of the reaper's infantry was relentless.

Garrus kicked the door down as they reached the roof. The air was heavy with ash and smoke. Four black watch members dropped additional charges over the edge over the corners whilst Garrus set up the carbon line. The Asari covered the stair doors and the perimeter of the buildings walls. They could all hear the screeching and the screams across London. See the flashes of light as various units of the allied forced engaged with the reapers. The fight between sword and the reapers was like nothing they had ever seen. There were no words to describe the destruction reigning above them. 

_Shepard stood in the entrance to the cargo hold. Normally the commander never hesitated for anything. The unkown currently sat in there was still an unstable variable. But that wasn't what made him hesitate._

"_You just ganna fucking watch from the corner or you gonna say what you got to say?" Her voice was harsh and to the point._

"_You're needed in the medical bay. Before we set off for Korlus needs to make sure you're in fighting shape."_

"_No."_

"_It's not up for negotiation."_

"_I don't do doctors. Seen enough to know I don't need someone telling me it won't hurt before sticking a fucking needle in me." Shepard's eyes trailed across her tattoos, while his ears did not miss the lack of veneration when she said the word needle. If she had an aversion to needles she must have done most of her ink herself. A tricky thing to do in the mirror and her tattoos were immaculate, clear lines done with skilful and deft hands. Maybe some weren't her own; perhaps she had trusted someone she knew with a needle. He wasn't going to ask, not yet anyway._

"_It's just a check-up, nothing shady and no needles. Dr. Chakwas is friend of mine, alliance not even Cerberus."_

"I don't care." Her eyes were darting to the corners of the hold. Large and brown, heavy lids with heavy make-up, trying to look anything but delicate.

Shepard sighed to hide his frustration at her refusal. Regretting the fact he admitted to himself it would be refreshing not having someone following orders because his status. "I don't know how long they put you cryo jack. I need you at your best so you either get up there or ill have you running laps in the shuttle bay."

_He could just make out her small form in the dark, she was sat in the corner, she had fire in her eyes and her teeth bared ready to snarl obscenities at him. He couldn't help but notice her small slender frame; she was probably the only person he'd met who could make such a figure seem remotely dangerous. But there she sat, poised, lithe and alert, he liked that._

"Is that an order?"

"_If you're going to be on my ship you have to do things my way, got it? Now I can let you stay down here and leave you relatively alone for the most part, which I know you'd prefer or I could make this a lot harder than it needs to be." Shepard said shortly._

"Fine." She got up and walked up to him. "What's with the junk?" She said on the off-hand just noticing the bulky crate in his arms. 

"_You said you wanted to stay down here I got you some bedding, pillows and files on the crew and cerberus if you wanted any bedtime reading." She reached for the box but Shepard took a step back. "Med bay first, then eat in the mess, then you can play with your toys." She glared at him as put the box down and kicked it into the hold away from her, she was getting more annoyed by the minute it, she knew full well he was probably testing her patience, getting under her skin, seeing how stable she was when she was pushed._

"You could of just sent one of Cerberus your lackeys." She bit.

"_Yeah well, we're still waiting for the life insurance to go through." Shepard said. Jack laughed. It wasn't a real honest to god laugh, it was short and hostile, but it was the first time that someone else had made her laugh in a long time._

Shepard watched her closely as they made their way up to the crew deck. She kept her head up. "So I can't convince you to let me eat in peace down here."

"_Good behaviour first. You've got to prove you can be a part of the team. That's not going to happen if you can't sit through breakfast without hitting Miranda in the jaw." She wanted to laugh again but she bit her tongue not wanting to give in. She wasn't even sure if he was even being serious, there was something there in his voice but it wasn't amusement._

"You're a part of the crew, you might not like it but you eat us. What you do with the rest of your time that's up to you, unless it's on my orders. Just don't eat anyone." There he went making jokes again, god did she want to put her boot in his face.

The elevator door opened before she could there were a few funny looks from the Cerberus henchmen that ranged from what-the-fuck to shit-their-pants. She grinned on the inside at thought of causing Cerberus such anxiety; she wondered if any of them knew how badly they were in bed with the devil.

Shepard didn't say another word as he walked her to the med bay, people saluted him as he went but he paid no mind, he just nodded to the door, gesturing for her to enter. She gave him a scowl before going through. Everyone still silent and watching. Shepard remained stood when the doors closed.  


"_Stray cats like that are going to end up scratching and biting you commander." Joker said looking up from the table. "Then again maybe you're into that kind of thing."  
_

"_Shut it joker, she's looking mean and she'll snap you in half if you give her half a chance." Shepard said with a stern gaze._

"Then why is she on board again, other than just for being the most powerful but crazy biotic in the galaxy?"

"Observation. Also because I never know when I might need a helmsman in two parts." The commander shrugged. Joker had a point, every rational and logical thought in his head said she was a liability, that despite lack of volunteers he should drop her. 

_The mess hall was mostly empty, Garrus was probably still checking on his weapons and Miranda and Jacob had made themselves unseen as he requested, other than them he didn't half a half decent team to put together._

"_I'm just saying, I know a really pretty krogan girl I could hook you up with if it doesn't work out."_

"Krogan female interest in Shepard not likely. Famous still for his involvement on Virmire. Mating requests not likely Mr Monroe."

"It was a joke Mordin."

"_Ah similarities between Jack and female krogan noted, also suggestive of the commander's possible soft spot for the convict and misfits in general. Understood."_

"Way to kill the punch line doctor."

_Shepard took another look a Jack through the window. She was sat angry faced answering the boring questions he knew he always hated answering. "C'mon joker, if we crash into anything because you were flicking bread crumbs and soup at crew members again, I'll see to it you don't have fingers." The Commander said walking away next to him letting the pilot grab his shoulder for support._

"Yeah yeah then you'll just blame me when we get space crap on the bridge observation window because I couldn't change our trajectory by like 0.0001% seeing as I was missing my favourite pinkie finger."

"You have a favourite?"

"Yeah. It's the left."

"Noted." The two continued as they entered the elevator.

"So how am I looking doc?" Jack said her trying to mask her anxiety with boredom. She was at unease even if Dr. Chakawas was not like any other doctor she had known, even after her escape with Cerbereus. Her hands were well practiced and careful, but she remained at a distance just like everyone else. But she didn't let the appearance of Jack or her attitude get in the way of her professionalism. She asked before she touched, and took no notice when Jack nodded sourly and flinched at the skin contact anyway.

"_Well you're vitals are fine, no muscle damage, infact remarkably strong and intact for being in Cryo normally there is some deterioration. Your blood sugar is lower than it should be but that isn't a problem, there are some tablets I can prescribe you."_

"I don't do pills unless they are the happy ones doc."

"Okay well I can just tell the commander and the mess sergent I'll be giving you a special dietary plan of foods high in sugar and glucose" the doctor quickly scribbled down on a sheet of paper. "How is this?"

Jack grinned at the sheet of paper nodded and slid off the table. "Y'know you're all right doc."

"_Thank you, Jack. I think that will be all, you can go." Karin said uneasily, not sure if there was any sarcasm to what her patient said or not._

Without another a word Jack brushed passed the greying medical officer without a second look.

The doctor watched the girl snatch a bowl of food up, instead of sitting with the rest of the crew she wolfed it down right then and there in just a few minutes. Not caring about the reticent looks, she slammed the bowl back down and stormed off.

Almost immediately after the comms to her office buzzed to life and Shepard's voice came to life. "How is she."

"Stable, for now." The doctor coined in her unvoiced concerns.

"That's not what I meant."

"Nearly perfect, just a few minor malnutrition problems. I have to say it rather suprising I've never seen an immune system like hers, artificially enhanced, muscle tissue is already healing rapidly. It's hard to tell but about ten percent of her skin is scar tissue. Almost as bad as yours were. It is rather concerning. Those scars run deeper than most ever do. I'll send you the full report tonight."

"Thanks Doc, keep me updated on any developments."

"Yes commander. If I may is it really wise to her have her on board. I've seen wild varren less feral than a girl with that much punch. At one point I thought she was ready to put me through the hull of the ship." The doctor commented her hand tapping her chin absent minded.

"But she didn't. Give her a chance she'll be an asset to the team doc. Trust me, where we are going we're going to need all the punch we can get."

"Very well commander."

Karin had seen the empty shells of soldiers all he life. Those who had seen too much, those who had done too much, the strong and the weak, she has seen it all. She had treated the wounds spoken to their families and it broke her heart every time. Jack however had never been a soldier, she had only ever been used as a tool, Karin recognised it was going to take a lot of compassion, a lot of time she was ever going to make herself anything else. The doctor thought on Shepard. A man who had been through death and didn't blink an eye, she knew if there was ever a man who could take a ruin beyond repair but refusing to be torn down and turn it around, it would be him.

***

Jack stood over the ledge and sent shock waves across the ranks of the oncoming metal carcasses that were no longer human. The students followed her example. The husks half crushed flew into the air and her tech student's turrets took them out with aid of remaining alliance troops who had survived their previous exertions. She had barely broken a sweat but she could feel the others coming to the ends of their thread. They had been working support just like she had wanted but after squads kept falling back, losing more and more ground she had enough. Rodriguez and her other kids, they stepped up behind her, unwavering. She understood it now with blood on her face and her amps making her all hot inside. She had experienced loss; Shepard showed that just made her human. With the kids ready to do what it takes to stick with her, she understood that loyalty she had to Shepard was what his strength was, what his real power was. She and her kids had taken out more of those horrors than those troops could rack up a kill count in their career in one day.

It didn't make it easier to face the fact they were just prolonging the inevitable. She noticed the call sent to her omnitool, directing her to the base computer. "Spring a barrier up and set a wall up on the other side like we did before. Wait for them to pile up then blow them to hell. No one goes in without my say so or you'll be reaper jelly before you know it and I don't that on my conscious got it you little fuckers."

"That 20 credits now Miss Nought you're losing your edge!" 

"I'd say go to hell Matthews but it looks like we are already here!"

"Rodger that ma'am!"

As she turned around to get to the mobile base she saw the Admirals hologram to spring into life, it was an alliance wide broadcast.

She had seen his steel and scared face on the posters, the cold eyes, hard thin line of his lips. Never had she seen him look conquered, maybe some people wouldn't see it, it was just a fraction before he started talking and he got back that hardened face he always seemed to have.

She didn't need to hear his words, the tone of his voice, the gravel sound sinking in her ears. Her eyes welled before her brow furrowed in fury. There was denial in her snarl and she smashed the off button to turn the wretched machine off, she did not want she hear it and she didn't want to believe it. Shepard always came through. He was her impossible man, no matter what odds.

After a few seconds her omnitool popped up with a new message linked with co-ordinates. Her eyes narrowed at the name, she had to read it twice. It was enough to merit her attention; at this point she could not care less. She had anger and she didn't want waste it here, she wanted vengeance and she wanted her pupils out of harm's way if she was going anywhere..

Racing back up to the base ledge she shouted "Kids! Delay that, keep up those barriers and put another wall down. You got one minute and I'm taking you back to base camp."

"Miss Nought our order-" The alliance officer began.

"Fuck your orders and fuck you Captain; I'm getting my students out of here safely while I still can. We got bigger problems than defending this shit hole of an outpost." Her words were final; the captain did not want to argue. With that the Grissom students got to work at the military speed and efficiency she had drilled into them. Sure to be ready to depart at a moments notice.

She didn't smirk like she would have normally at that. There was too much gravity. Jack didn't even notice she had fired up her amps, her blue hell fire enveloped her, an echo of the wrath she was truly feeling._  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Legacy

Chapter 2 – Walking the Edge

* * *

James spat out blood on to the concrete floor, coughing on the dust as he came back into consciousness. His armour was charred and on the side of his face he could feel an intense heat so painful he could barely open one eye. A groan escaped him turning into a quaking growl as he tried to stand.

"You are awake, good. I have been waiting." He knew that voice, and for the first time James Vega could remember he was extremely happy to hear that voice. Though he could not smile as his head was hammering to such an extent he could not yet open his eyes to even look on the face of his companion.

"Slowly Vega. You have been unconscious for a while. I had hoped you would survive, I pulled you into cover but there was only so much I could achieve... I was concerned."

James groaned once more his head not subsided in pain, now knowing the voice to belong to the last living Prothean, Commander Javik. He tried to look around but his vision was blurred, he could barely make out the pale green skin of the ancient extra-terrestrial in the murky darkness.

"Figures, I go to hell and you're already here to greet me aren't you Sensei."

"I assure you, you are still on earth and very much alive. I went to great effort to keep it so." Javik said bluntly as he indicated to James' left arm which had been stripped of the protective gear, leaving his seared skin layered with medigel. It was working as if was a miracle under strain- congealing the blood that oozed out of the cracks in his burnt flesh.

James tried to focus on where he was, like his training taught him, keeping his attention off the pain. It was difficult and nauseating but he did his best. It was so dark; no natural light was reaching them. He checked omnitool was still working on his left arm the bright fire like interface blinding he could still make out most of its programs were none functioning.

"Do not bother trying to contact anyone. We are far beneath the surface. I have been unable to contact Sword or Aegis."

"Where the hell even are we? I can't see a damn thing."

"We are in what you humans call a sewage channel." He said, if it had been in any other situation he would have said that with a degree of disgust at such primitive methods.

"That explains the smell at least, and here I thought it was you."

Javik ignored the jibe. "After we were destroyed, I could see you breathing. The Reaper was scanning for survivors, I bore you on my back to drag us out of sight but we were spotted. I saw an opportunity and jumped through a crevice for the optimal chances of survival, there was a fall but I prevented us from any further harm." That information had been an understatement; James could make out the Prothean looking worse for wear, half his cuirass had been blasted off and undergone a significant amount of damage - exposing the alien robes he donned beneath his armour.

"So What? We just left the rest of hammer up there Sensai?"

"There was no hammer left Vega. Shepard was gone. Most were dead or already too close. You were the only one of value worth saving. We are alive and that is what matters right now. This gives us one last advantage. If you can manage - perhaps we can proceed to the Conduit undetected."

Staggering to get up on two feet James flexed his arm painfully.

"I can manage." Then without wincing he equipped his Lancer, clicked his neck despite the burns and gave Javik a solid nod. James climbed with one arm with little struggle up the ladders and debris his physical strength and durability proving an asset in their ascent. The two didn't need to say anything else, so the silence hung between them struck only by the ringing in their ears.

It was a long haul back up, taking what felt like eternity. James, could not read the Prothean on the best of days, he always said there was something missing, but maybe it was in fact just something he could not see until now. Until he had seen earth burnt and at its end, like Javik had witnessed at the end. The raw feeling of vengeance, he sensed the same determination within himself, the same fight for survival and not just his own, to do what he could and carry on fighting that kept Javik going. Their objective to reach the surface and continue what they had started was the same drive that Javik had held onto for all his limitations for thousands of years.

The ringing never stopped, he realised now that it was inescapable, he wondered if that was the burden Shepard had felt for years in the knowledge of the invasion of the reapers. Hanging over him for all these years, heavy on his shoulders and having to bite down on the anger he must have had in him.  
***

_Shepard sat alone on his bed, it was comfortable. He knew he had Anderson to thank for that, but for the commander it may as well been a concrete cell, he would probably feel better if it was. He had, as demanded, turned himself in while the batarians called for his blood. The destruction of the relay ended with the decimation of the Bahak systems, resulting in the deaths of hundreds of thousands of Batarian colonists._

_It was a crime of that weighed heavy on his conscious no matter how necessary it was for the survival of the galaxy. So despite the protests of his crew he handed himself over regardless, some left unable to bear the sight, others stayed and watched with difficulty as he stepped off the Normandy and the cuffs were placed on him as he was walked off onto the carrier, head high still, without a word, unblinking and unbroken. There was no leaving and he hating the feeling of being able to nothing. He had no moves left, there was no action left to take. He just had to wait until he arrived back on Earth whilst the reapers crept to the corners of the galaxy from dark space._

_They had given him a couple of weeks of isolation unsure if he had even began the journey to Earth all in order for the politics to settle as much as it could before his judgement. It was standard martialling tactics. It was meant to be time to reflect, let the prisoner wait, to seep guilt into their consciousness, to question themselves, even Anderson couldn't speed up this process. There was no telling when he would be let out of this room. _

_There was food restocked often enough, leaving him to his own devices, to let him feed himself was safer than letting him out, it was all plastic forks and tin trays, it all had a metallic taste to it anyway. His quarters were large enough, living area, kitchen, washroom, even a small botanical garden with the ship's same plain walls and, and some basic gym apparatus in order to stay in shape but, no extranet access, no omni-tool, television, radio, not a single word or whisper from the outside worlds would reach him. _

_He knew all too well that it was just a glorified prison. Perhaps the way he was being treated meant he would have people willing to hear him out, but he doubted it. There was no washing of that much blood off his hands._

_He walked to the glossy white kitchen when a single knock resounded from outside his door before the sound of several locks clicked out of place and the heavily structured door swung open. _

_Shepard eyed the man who entered carefully; he was a beast of man, large in size. A close cut mohawk and scars marring his face. His posture was straight and he wore a casual t-shirt, revealing the tattoos on his colossal arms, with the alliance insignia across his chest beneath his dog tags and chain. _

_He saluted immediately as Shepard turned to him and met his gaze with a slight reverence. There was bitterness in his expression that Shepard ignored. He was under the scrutiny of the whole galaxy, whatever was going on in one soldier's head mattered very little to him at that point but it was the first face he had seen in weeks._

"_Commander Shepard, Lieutenant Commander James Vega, I have been assigned as your security detail." He said clearly a very slight south American accent could be heard in his English._

"_At ease soldier, so you're my prison warden Anderson brought me?" Shepard asked eyeing him up and down, he looked strong the muscle would make him a dangerous heavy weight opponent but Shepard was sure he could take him. However the thought was irrelevant he was not about to try and escape after turning himself in, the brig was practically inescapable anyway._

"_More like your body guard. But you are a high priority prisoner, _

"_It's standard protocol, I understand."_

"_You've made a lot of enemies and a lot people angry in a very short amount of time sir." He sounded annoyed, Shepard wondered if he felt he was better stationed somewhere else or if he had a problem with him, it was strange, he still called him sir and by rank, so he at the very least had some respect for him. _

_He realised then he had seen that same look on Ashley's face on Horizon, by working with Cerberus he was standing against everything the alliance had stood for, he didn't know him, if he did then he could see that wasn't the case._

"_You have a lot experience fighting off angry Batarians Vega?"_

"_You could say that." He said looking down. "Torfan, two years after I joined alliance after the counter with the marines,they bloodied us early, we were only supposed to run a support operation as training exercises but we got caught up in a dog fight, a few of our ships went down, our orders were to take each and every one of them."_

"_Torfan was a hell of a fight, that where you got those scars?"_

"_Some." He said. "But I got these from a nasty band of Vorcha, had to pull the damn things off me." As he indicated to his face Shepard nodded accordingly it was either impressive or stupid, getting into a fist fight with a group of vorcha was never a good idea, but he didn't press any further seeing his mouth form into a hardline. _

"_And how did you end up becoming my watchman?" _

"_I was recruited by Anderson on Omega. I was on temporary leave, I had something I needed to figure out, but he told me he had a job I might want, I wasn't sure if I did but I owed him a favour anyway. He had a message for you, said he'll get you home as fast as possible from here on out. Everything on the outside is a mess, that's why it'll be a slow process. Some are out for blood, some your head. Those that don't you want dead though think you should be put in prison are saying Prison. Its intergalactic controversy, aside from that people are finally waking up and listening now though. Then there are those in the alliance who think you're the only one doing anything about the reapers and should be reinstated and ranked up, For now, that's all I can really tell you Commander, I'm just supposed to stop anyone trying to get to you."_

"_And what do you think Lieutenant?"_

"_Anderson briefed me, but I heard the news before I read the report, it was a hard decision, I wouldn't wish it on anyone. But there was only ever going to be one outcome. Under the circumstances there's no such thing as the right or wrong choice but only your best."_

"_That's very wise thank you James, that'll be all for now." That surprised Shepard as oddly profound for the tank before him. It was half way between cold and charismatic._

"_If you need anything Commander just shout, I'll be right outside." _

_With that James gave him a nod and ducked back out of the door, locks clicking behind him. _

_On the journey back to earth the two did not speak much at first. Although a slow routine began to establish itself. After discovering the commander could not cook very well, James would be in the brig nine o'clock sharp to make breakfast, some days he would join him in the gym, if he did after lunch they would play poker in comfortable and often at time intense silence. Dinner would be a large spicy dish from James' home country James would leave Shepard's quarters locking the door behind him. After the uneasy amity had been established Shepard began to parts of his story in detail to Vega. If only to get the chance to share it at least once and have someone actually listen to it. Vega would sit attentively absorbed, refraining from judgement. _

The support garrison was chaos, lying in the combined location of a London underground and the remains of a multi-storey skycar park had become the centre of operations for Aegis. With other smaller bases scattered across London. Alliance soldiers were running through trenches and tunnels in several directions, deploying for back up requests and extraction whilst medical care was being given out in the open for those who couldn't be spaced in the tents or intensive mobile units. The students were sat in the station recuperating, seeing the foundations of the alliance military strained before it began to crumble and panic. They had done well on their return, bringing back stragglers and survivors and reinforcing the fronts as they went. Jack with uncommonly long strides for a woman of her size flew past officers and medics until she came through the door of one of the head offices. Her head held high and eyes fixed.

"Sanders." She said her voice dead and emotionless.

"Jack." Khylee seemed fazed. First shock appeared on her face before becoming awash with relief. "You're back - alive. When you went off grid – I thought you had" She managed to stop herself, "Are the students alright?" Kylee said changing the subject with visible worry across her face, her eyes had bags from lack of sleep just like everyone else.

"All alive, a few scrapes and bruises, nothing serious. Tell me what's going on" Kylee nodded, noting the dead tone in Jack's voice. It was unusual, there was no aggression, no cockiness, and it was unsettling.

"You've heard the news." She noted "We don't know anything for sure, Admiral Hackett's message came through but that was the last we have heard of anyone. Nearly every squad and unit has gone quiet, Aegis is trying to pick up the pieces but with this radio silence everywhere we are nearly useless, some troops are just shipping out to last known locations just to be sure everyone out there is still alive" Sander's voice was soft and reassuring and Jack didn't have time for softness, especially not on the battlefield.

"Then that is what I am doing, don't even try and stop me. Aegis will manage." It was half true, they would function without her, but Jack was invaluable, a strong reliable leader who's spirit didn't break under pressure. She had been one of Aegis' greatest assets and back bone of many of their operations with and without her students. "We're moving in to the end game while my real talents are going to waste." Kylee just nodded. "I owe it to him. I'm going to make them pay."

"I understand Jack. If you hear anything about Anderson.." Jack ignored her hesitation.

"You got it." She said and in an awkward attempt at comforting her friend Jack hugged her fellow teacher and friend. "Look after the kids for me. Tell them I'm going to tear some reapers apart and then fucking some." Kylee smiled at the swearing, it would happen every so often still when the students were not in the vicinity. In truth, Kylee thought, it grew on you once you got used to it, it was hard to make such harshness endearing, especially when it was so engrained into her personality, but somehow Jack could managed it.

"There is transport is on the western front of camp they are heading as close to the FOB as they can get. " Sanders said.

"Good that's a start at least."

"I don't understand."

"Let's just say I need it get myself some friends for the ride." Jack was not sure if friend was the right word. She was proud to say so about Grunt, the others to an extent, Thane, and even Kylee unexpectedly enough.

"Good luck Jack, and… take care of yourself." Kylee said unable to help herself she threw her arms around the ex-convict and held her. Jack awkwardly tried to do the same with one arm, but settle by placing a hand on her shoulder to face Kylee.

"See you on the other side."

Jack turned to leave the tent and issued a high pitched whistle with her fingers and after a moment Eezo came snapping behind the heels of her heavy combat boots

_She was sat on her own picking at her food trying to drown out the sound the crew's mindless chattering when her ears pricked up at the sound of the sound of long strides followed by the Commander's voice. _

"_We'll be going into dry dock for refuelling on Omega eta two hours; requests for shore leave see Miranda in the CIC when we land. It's only for tonight; Mission briefings start ten tomorrow. if you aren't on board seven sharp tomorrow when we head for Horizon we leave you behind," He said as he walked through the mess with a fast pace. The crew looked uneasy, not many of them willing to venture onto the criminal space station. None the less a few of the brave ones looked pleased to go out and get some downtime. Maybe not for fresh air but a drink that was not tasteless or coffee._

_She immediately stood up. "Hey Shepard." She said leaving her half eaten meal to catch up to him. _

"_You want to go Jack?" He wasn't surprised; despite her lack of interest in any of the ships other activities, and there was no way she was going to get the go ahead from Miranda._

"_Just for a few hours, I have something I could do with handling." She said vaguely at his pointed look._

"_You aren't going to run off on me are you?"._

"Shit Shepard. I said I'm on board - so I'm on board. The way I see it I still owe you, and I pay my debts, I just need a few hours."

"Alright, do what you've got to do. But you take Grunt with you to watch your back, I don't want any surprises and you come back before lights out. You are a crucial teammate, so I'm not losing you."

"Deal." She agreed. 'Crucial team member my ass.' She thought to herself.

"_I'm trusting you here jack." She nodded at his words._

With longs steps she made her way down to the cargo deck where Grunt liked to sleep, the same place they cracked him out of that tank for the first time.

"_Hey Kermit. You in there?"_

"_What do you want?" he said his voice like gravel._

"_You game for shore leave?" It wasn't like anyone else was going to join her; Shepard knew his shit to pick someone who wasn't afraid of her and was strong enough to pull her out of a fire, even if she was running head first into it. Which worked fine for her, she'd rather have a krogan back her up than anyone else anyway. _

"_Hmm what's in it for me?" he said leaning up from his bedroll his strange blue eyes gleaming. _

"_How about a bar fight and a pint of Ryncol? I'm buying big guy." He let out a low rumble of a chuckle at that, ever since she had given him his first taste for the harsh liquor, his peachy face stretched into a grin. "Good, first I just need to speak to an old friend; I need you there in case it turns ugly. Just stand there and look mean."_

It felt like it had been an eternity since she had last been on Omega for Jack. But time doesn't change a place like that. A crooked smile could be seen as she jumped down onto the docking bay. It was just as dirty and still crawling with almost literal filth. Omega didn't judge, it was harsh to all its occupants, a place where only the strong thrive. It was her kind of town, for long time she had considered it home.

_As she walked down the familiar alleys, followed closely by Grunt, she came across a girl passed out in a shadowy spot. Jack had no problem picking the leather jacket off her. Wrapping it around herself and raising its scaly hood covering her distinguishable tattoos. In the breast pocket there was a pair of dark green optic-shades that she slid over her eyes. She flicked the night vision button on and carried on walking keeping her head bent low as she went. She knew the place like the back of her hand, the same red sand addicts in the gutters, the same dealers on the corners, ready to send them scrambling with one throw if she had to, not interested in their half-cooked wares. Grunt did not quiet follow her example and looked around with an odd expression on his face. Jack wondered if it was curiosity or disgust, you could never be too sure with a krogan. There was a subtly in the scrunching on the nostrils she hadn't learnt to differ._

They came out of the elevator in front of Afterlife striding past the queue of wannabe gang members and civilians looking for a goodtime in the premier club of Omega. She walked up straight to the Batarian bouncer looking sideways at Grunt she shook her head as she saw him twitch his fingers ready to curl hiss hands into a fist.

_Slowly she raised her stolen shades eying the bouncer dangerously. His four eyes rested on her and he quickly stepped aside she lowered her optics back down. She couldn't help put wear a smug grin. She continued through the red lights, bypassing the clubbers making out and dancing. Jack walked casually and calmly up the steps letting the guards take a good look at her as she went. They recognised her immediately and let her pass toward the throne room as she liked to call it. The place where Aria liked to perch herself atop of the club and look down and those so very far beneath her._

"Jack. I didn't think I'd be seeing you again, what a suprise." Aria said, signalling her guards to stand down without turning to even face her guest.

"_Quit the pleasantries Aria. I'm here on business." Straight to the point, albeit bluntly, that made Aria lips twitch toward a smile. Like herself Jack didn't stand for nonsense, which made their relationship run smoothly - most of the time. She faced the biotic and lounged herself on the sofa before Jack followed suit. That was the way things were done. True to his word Grunt stood below silent and looking ready to tear the turian to his left apart. _

"_Fine, I still owe you a few favours, I guess I taught you well enough not to call them in unless you have to."_

"I never asked for any hand outs or special treatment."

"_No, I suppose you didn't. Have a drink, last I heard of you were sold out and ended up on purgatory." The convict's eyes narrowed at that but it wasn't like Aria to have missed the news about her. "I warned you what would happen if you tried to strike it out on your own Jack. You're too high profile, too… hot." Jack's spine went cold at the way she articulated that last word but didn't react._

"Whatever, that's not what I'm here for. I did fine on my own for years. Couldn't always have you looking out for me."

"Then don't waste my time."

"_You're the one who offered me a drink and wanted to talk." Jack smirked and continued without a beat. "I need intel on someone, an alliance hero. Busted me out of that slaving whore house. Apparently you know him, goes by Shepard."_

"_Shepard?" Aria gave Jack her dry meaningless smile. "Well haven't you jumped beds. What makes you think I have anything on him, I'm not an information broker."_

"Dont." Grunt gave a low growl and the Batarian body guards gripped their guns a little tighter. "He came here, picked up one ugly fucking merc, a Salarian doctor and a hotshot vigilante put them on a Cerberus ship and then comes after me for a special job. If he was here that means you let him and you don't let anyone near you unless you know who or what they are."

"_You are right- I don't. But you won't find any records worth reading on Shepard, official alliance statement is that he is dead and all his files are sealed, though clearly he's not dead."_

" I don't have a secure channel on board that ship; the illusive man will be watching everything I do."

"_There was big buzz about him a couple of years back when you were running those Volus bank jobs.. I know he lead much of the alliance in the Skyllian Blitz before hunting the Batarians who funded the attacks - but anything before that and after is heavily classified. You need to be high rank alliance or citadel council to have access. What I do know is two years ago he becomes the first human spectre and goes after one of their own who went rogue, stops him destroying the citadel, saves the citadel council and secured humans place in the galaxy as a counsel race after such a short amount of time. Their thanks was short handed though. Shepard claimed the Reapers were going to use it as a mass relay to return from dark space. There are other stories but it is hard to tell fact from fiction without actual reports."_

"_I've been hearing a lot about these Reapers, they seem a little ominous." _

"_A myth supposedly come to life, Shepard is convinced they exist, and he must have been on the right trail. Two months after the whole ordeal he goes out hunting for them far out in Geth space, his ship mysteriously gets shot down, he saves the crew; council and alliance announce him dead, but the body disappears. Then he shows up here after two years beyond the grave with couple of Cerberus ops."_

"_That everything?" Now it made sense to Jack, her mission brief stated the Normandy crew were going after the Collectors. So they are working under the belief the Collectors are working for the Reapers._

"All that I cared to find out. He's a closed book. But not a threat- unless you start standing in his way."

"_So he is legit."_

"As far as I can tell. He's hard to read doesn't strike me as the type to stab you in the back but hasn't got a problem shooting you in the face. I liked him. You are either worth his time or you're not, woe be it the latter and you get on the wrong side of him, he cleaned out nearly a considerable amount of mercs while he was here." She gave a half-cocked all knowing smile as she said that. She didn't care for the fodder he left behind; she had after all she was the one who reaped the most credits from the ordeal. "If you have questions you should just ask him yourself if you're with him on his ship. After all the trouble it must have took to get you off purgatory, he must know you are something pretty special."

_Jack scowled at her, both of them knowing she wasn't the type to sit down and take an interest in someone else's past. For now she had got what she wanted. _

"_So. Why come to me?"_

"_Don't make me say it Aria." Jack said forcefully. The fact she respected Aria was about all Jack was willing to admit. When she first found herself on Omega she had practically used to hero worship her, someone who embraced the dark ugly side of the galaxy, a woman who took the underworld and made it their kingdom._

"_So you came all the way down here just to see me to ask for an opinion? I'll give you the accessto one of my private extranet lines. So you can do your homework" Aria gave Jack a nod signalling that they were done._

Jack walked down the steps chewing on the information that had been presented to her. Realising it wasn't exactly new, it was reassurances. She wanted to kick herself for the sentimentality; second guessing wasn't her strong suit. Instinct told her to trust him when instinct had previously told her to trust no one. "Come on big guy. I need another drink, then I need something to hit, hard and repeatedly." Grunt let out a chuckle in approval.

_After she stumbled ungracefully leaning on grunt to board the Normandy she accessed the private extranet servers the Asari had given her. Jack was laid on her make shift bed, sprawled out with her arm raised, all her attention on her omni-tool. The orange display of light glowing hurt her eyes. She started off researching recent events in both terminus and Council space, everything she could on Cerberus activities. Then Shepard, she started with the Skyllian Blitz on Elysium where batarians had hired pirates and mercenaries to attack the planet and its colonists. Shepard was reportedly on shore leave when the attack happened, the news_

_Eventually she just came to be scrolling through the citadel news forum, where her eyes we set now upon a vid of Shepard's augmentation, she turned it off after thirteen seconds. To her it was just music, medals and clapping. Then she saw the scraps footage compiled together of the attack and damage taken to the council's city space station._

_She took her anger out on the comments section arguing with some unknown faces in the galaxy hidden behind user names, until she was band for explicit language and harassment. _

_She decided she would get a few hours sleep then tomorrow she would continue with the files Shepard had given her; she was close now, so much now she could feel it._

The Kodak shivered every so often with an intensity only deepened by the collective anxiety of the soldiers. Tension hung and no one was speaking out of the twenty soldiers sat in the shuttle. Jack merely tapped her arm. The wracking of nerves was obvious, the fact they couldn't see any of the destruction that lay outside only made it worse. But not knowing whether they would be shot down in the next five seconds made it unbearable. Jack's only tell, despite her exterior calm, was her consistent tapping.

Then it came, the thundering groan of the reapers came quaking through the metal. In a flash it felt as though the Kodiak had been squatted out of the sky, jack thought they would have gone down for sure but, the pilot remained in control, levelling the vehicle. Everyone stood, one hand holding onto something, in the other their guns, ready and armed. All kinds of ammo clips switched on.

A hole tore through the hull, knocking everyone back as the shuttle rocked. Turning with vicious speed Jack witnessed the nature of their attackers. Soaring straight for them from the tops of the skyscrapers were brutes bearing down on them, the gaping breach providing a window to the remains of Central London.

They began to descend and officers began to counter, firing at the abominations as the monstrosities gripped onto the side trying to force their way into the hull. Jack gritted her teeth holding onto her shotgun tightly with one hand she slammed the brute off with a biotic push sending the creatures flying into the ground.

She could feel the ship descending, in her head she counted, they had maybe thirty seconds before they would hit the ground, even less if they were to collide with a building, which was more likely. The soldiers hit the ground as the Kodiak began to spin out of control its descent becoming even more chaotic. E

ezo yelped in panic as Jack tried to keep her eyes on the gaping hole in the side of the hull. Her eyes widened as she foresaw what was about to happen and on animal instinct she grabbed Eezo's collar tight, kicked off the side of the wall and with her biotics she pushed herself against the floor and jumped.

The fall was not as great as she had expected but she did hit the floor hard rolling out to cushion the landing as to not injure herself, her pet varren landed on his feet at least. Yet as she looked up she winced painfully, seeing the transport go through the face of a building, and no screams were heard over the flames, scraping of metal on metal and shattering glass, the groaning as it trembled and gave way before entering a freefall and crashing into the empty street.

She leaned on her eviscerator to stand, she did not know what was wrong with her, her legs wouldn't obey her and she wanted to scream so loudly. She felt pathetic she did not know anyone on that ship, but just like that they were gone too.

She gritted her teeth just as she heard the creaking and heavy steps behind her, turning she saw a hulking brute half wreaked but still functioning, even if barely. It must have been one that had launched itself at the flying Kodak, causing them to crash.

Jack snarled whilst preparing herself as its pace quickened towards her, it was less than thirty feet away from her beneath the raging sky. She focused on a pinpoint deep in the head of the reaper's slave. It was gaining ground; she waited for it to break out into a full run - fifteen feet – then ten feet. Just as it arced its arms ready to strike her down merely meters away she took a breath. Concentrating on where she wanted the biotic field to erupt she flared up her amps and she tore through it, propelling herself forward and splitting the brute in half, its shards and pieces of limbs and metal ribs scattering around her.

"It's okay boy we're close." She patted Eezo on his head softly she could see the worry in the large reflective eyes of the varren. She let out a sigh and picked herself up once more pulling off the remains of her tattered and ruined leather jacket once more fearlessly revealing the exposed inked skin like she had done before on her last suicide mission.

The descent was eerily quiet, she had expected to have at least some residence and resistance but there was nothing. It her out putting her on edge, being in the middle of a war zone with a little sign of anything trying to kill her. Checking every corner with her flash light for husks lurking in the dark she made her way to down to the ground floor.

As she approached the exit doors she caught the slightest movement with her eyes. She hit the ground as fast she could. Crouching Jack peered past the door to the empty blue lit street, where she saw a horde of several dozen husks running at full speed in a single direction. Their heavy metallic feet scraped against the stone making her wince. Eezo let out a snarl and she grimaced.

It was strange behaviour, the like Jack had never seen before which unnerved her further. If streets were crawling like that she didn't stand a chance, however they had to be heading somewhere, which was more than likely where she wanted to be. Before she could make another move more abominations flew overhead filling the silence with the creaking moans and screeching of jets.

If she was going to take to the streets she'd need to be fast, she realised. Being on foot she could easily get caught up in one of those hordes and while she could take a good number of them out, they would get air support in just a few seconds. Fortunately she knew exactly what she needed.

She made her way down from the ground floor. Approaching the parking lot she wanted to smile internally to herself. It had been a while since she had committed a grand theft auto. Nostalgia filled her lungs she took a deep breath of the smell of fuel eyeing up the vehicles as she walked along. She had never been in a candy store as a child but back in the day she imagined that what she felt when she was about to steal a ride out of a large collection was pretty close to that feeling, it was about as excited she could get without good sex or fighting. While nostalgic and she was too angry she feel as excited this time around.

She mulled over her options in her head, although careful not to take too long, she tried to be smart and decisive. Ideally she would have taken one of the skybikes, but then she couldn't take Eezo, so that was not an option unfortunately. Skycars were fast and had excellent mobility there was some good sports models in the lot but taking one would just give away her position, with no armor or shields it was more likely she'd be shot down in mid-air before she got anywhere to where she needed to be. That left her to choose from a set of wheels. There were several classic sports cars abandoned, the black matte paint and old school muscle chassis caught her eye first. She could use the streets and buildings as cover more easily and hopefully run over as many of the husks on the ground as she could. She walked up and with her elbow smashed the driver side window and proceeded to open the door, Eezo hopped in and she followed suit. It only took a moment to hotwire, sparking the wires and the ignition suddenly jumping into life. She felt the leather steering wheel under her fingers and breathed in the faint fumes of the petrol tank drinking it in as she began slowly reversed into position. Eyeing the steady ascent to the gap that led to the road and beginning to rev the engine quickly getting louder. Pressing her foot down on the acceleration with one foot she switched from first gear, to second then straight into forth as she drifted out of the parking lot flying onto the street. Her wild brown eyes lighting up from the green glow of the map interface.

"You know if it wasn't the end of the world and everything boy, I could really get used to this." Eezo barked acknowledging her musings.

She wasted no time in tearing through a group of husks; she realised a split second too late as she passed the cross roads they were a apart of a much larger horde, beneath the gaze of a Reapers glowing red sights. It seemed her destination lead through enemy lines with deafening gunfire and explosions ahead of reaper forces.

So Jack did what came naturally to her. It was fight or die, that was always the score. She sent shockwaves down the pavement, hitting Husks, Marauders and Cannibals alike. They began to turn their attention to their hunter but she was already on top of them crushing them into the ground and speeding into them one after another one hand on the wheel and a shotgun on the other.

Stragglers behind who she had overtaken had found a new target and began run at the car with inhuman speed. There was a screeching noise coming from the back and the car felt a pull. Looking back Jack aimed her shotgun, the ZERO etched in to the side, she pulled the trigger one eye open and a crooked grin, scraps of metal cascaded everywhere.

"What is the scanner picking up?" Liara asked firing shots as she backed towards better cover. They managed to get out of the metro station and push forward to the conduit; however the streets became thicker with enemies as forces seemed to catch up the flanking them hard and biting on their tail. To their advantage though, they were out in the open now with enough cover and great enough numbers to keep a steady pace.

"More husks heading our way, we can take them though so that is the least of our problems."

"More problematic than thousands of walking remains wanting to turn you into an undead robot?" Garrus said as he eyed his scope.

"I don't know, it has a large heat signature and its fast and heading our way. When it closes in on us in a few seconds you should be able to get a visual on it."

"Roger that." He replied before muttering to himself "I so hate suprises."

He switched out to his vindicator as the husks drew nearer, spreading themselves apart.

Garrus realised what was about to happen "Take cover!" Everyone who was able ducked down just as a scion flew overhead firing its canons upon them. A few of the Asari commandos were not fast enough and were caught by the blaze, consequently thrown into the sides of the adjacent building.

"That is big and fast." Garrus said looking at Tali.

"That's what-"

"Don't even start." He laughed knowing exactly she was about to say he held onto her hand for moment before looking up to that the mechanical beast that had flown above them had now landed. "I really hate those things." He said grudginly now shaking his head he switched from his disrupter ammunition to his inceditary, he signalled one of his blackwatch members who had heavy weapons, indicating two seconds.

He watched as the rocket flew into the head , but the scion's shield managed to hold, Garrus gave the order to open fire to give his heavy enough time to reload before the thing decided to beam straight through them. The shield was nearly down but then they had all the armour to get through.

"Wait what is that?" He asked tilting his head. Something very loud was approaching them. The turian heavy weapons technician raised his head to get a look at the scion, just as he stood up cannibals shot went straight through his chest.

"Fuck." Garrus swore with a snarl, Tali had never seen him curse with such malevolence before. She supposed today of all days there could be a first and last time for everything.

Liara had to pull him down into the cover they had before he did something stupid.

"What is that?!" It didn't sound like a reaper or any of their other forces. "Is that... music?" Garrus peered over the cover, hearing a roaring engine and heavy rock music blaring out, his eyes widened as he saw the scion turn its long neck to look around to its six.

Before anyone could Identify where the music was coming from a large explosion and biotic blue field that sent the scion helplessly into the air, its wings flapping pathetically.

Approaching them was a pair of very large headlight blinding them, but Liara paid no notice a singularity that strong could only hold the scion for a few seconds, but that was all they needed. "Now- singularity keep that thing in the air!" She and the Asari commando's supported the field holding it up. Garrus and the others began to open fire.

"Is that a human car?" Garrus

"Just shut up and shoot." Tali replied

"They look like fun."

The vehicle approached faster as it came under the Scion the driver made a handbrake turn. No one heard the jingle of pins being pulled, but they just managed to witness the three glowing blue grenades fly upwards, there was another biotic blast that sent the Scion back a few feet higher into the air.

The handbrake turn seamlessly came into a full circle with expert perfection and gun shots could be seen from the window taking out the husks on either side. The car flew straight through the remaining cannibals and marauders that had been on their to finish clearing the street in a few minutes. And as if on cue there was a large explosion of blue fire erupting in front of them not unlike a thunder storm with lightning webbing the smoke as the scion was destroyed with ruthless devastation.

All eyes were now on the black car, halting with a screech the music cut off against the backdrop of flaming debris falling. The car had been damaged the bonnet and sides were scratched and torn up. Liara signalled everyone to stand down. The door opened as one leather boot was placed on the ground. The varren jumped out first, closely followed by the rest of Jack.

"Sup bitches." She said, standing up straight. Walking passed them without a look she slung her Eviscerator over one shoulder.


End file.
